<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kairi's Heart by AngelEyes93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570226">Kairi's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93'>AngelEyes93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Race, Raft, Secret Cave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoever wins gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi...". After losing the race to Riku, Sora reflects on his feelings for Kairi. Short Destiny Islands piece before the trio get separated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kairi's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short KH1 piece I felt inspired to do. :) Hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. </p><p>- Angie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I win! I get to name our raft." Riku said, arm raising in triumph as he stopped running by the shoreline. Sora just a few paces behind him was panting, hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p>Sora raised his head, and made a face that displayed exactly how displeased he was.</p><p>"So... you'll be naming it and sharing the... paopu fruit with Kairi..." The brunette said the second part a bit lower, but Riku had heard him clearly.</p><p>Riku laughed. "Oh the paopu fruit thing? That was a joke!"</p><p>The older, silver haired boy patted his friend's shoulder, walking past him and away from the shore. </p><p>Sora frowned, turning to watch Riku's figure disappear in the distance.</p><p>
  <em>Why would he joke around like that? That's not even funny...</em>
</p><p>Kairi walked over to him. "Don't let it get to you. You'll get him next time!"</p><p>Sora forced a smile.</p><p>"Yeah... I'm sure I will." The words were just as involuntary as his smile. </p><p>"Hey... don't give up, okay?" </p><p>Kairi smiled before turning on her heel. She faced him again.</p><p>"Meet us by the raft, okay? We have a lot more to gather before our trip."</p><p>As she left, he could feel that his eyebrows were still furrowed as he felt his body warm with frustration. It seemed as they made the transition from children to preteens that he and Riku constantly battled for Kairi's attention. And it was beginning to wear on Sora. Because it wasn't just to one up the older boy or to be the winner in the end.</p><p>Sora stared down at the water returning to the sand in front of his big, yellow sneakers, and noticed a rock shaped like a heart. He bent down and picked it up, holding it in his gloved hand.</p><p>He... he wanted Kairi's heart. </p><p>He could feel his cheeks radiate with warmth as the thought crossed his mind. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd realized it, but... he very well knew it now. </p><p>Sora put the stone in his pocket, and decided he needed some time alone. Riku and Kairi could handle the rest of the raft preparations for a few hours 'till he was feeling more up to it. He left the beach, his feet naturally finding their way to the secret cave. There were various drawings etched in white across the grey, hard walls. As he approached a particular drawing, he couldn't help but stop and stare at it, crouching to meet its level. </p><p>"I remember this..." He whispered, his hand grazing over the drawing of her. He'd drawn it as a child, and she'd drawn a picture of him. </p><p>He picked up a nearby stone that was broken in half, and sat down so he reach it properly before he got to work. When he was done, he gazed at it curiously. </p><p>
  <em>When two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll become a part of each other's lives, no matter what.</em>
</p><p>The star, resembling the destiny binding fruit, was extended from a hand Sora had drawn to Kairi.</p><p>
  <em>Kairi... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I may not be as fast as Riku... or as strong... but I... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll protect you. No matter what. </em>
</p><p>He took one last look at the drawing before standing up and heading out of the cave. Kairi and Riku were probably looking for him by now.</p><p>"Sora! Where have you been, you lazy bum? You letting me and Riku do all the work now?" Kairi put her hands on her hips as she approached him. </p><p>Sora scratched the back of his head nervously.</p><p>"N-No... I just... had something I needed to do. What can I do to help?"</p><p>Kairi let her hands rest at her sides, her eyes softening.</p><p>"Is everything okay with you, Sora? You're acting... different."</p><p>Sora let out a breath before responding to calm his nerves. </p><p>"Yeah. Everything's okay. I promise." </p><p>Sora put on his best smile, and Kairi laughed.</p><p>"Okay... if you say so."</p><p>Kairi pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of her lavender skirt.</p><p>"Let's see... Riku is currently looking for coconuts and water, so why don't you look for the fish and wood? I'll look for seashells."</p><p>"Seashells?" Sora repeated curiously.</p><p>Kairi nodded. "To make a charm. Travelers use them for good luck and to guarantee a safe voyage."</p><p>"Anyways, get going! We only have a couple more days 'till our trip." </p><p>Sora ran off down the beach to begin his search. </p><p>"Back already?" Kairi asked, looking up from the charm she was making as she leaned against the stand of the raft parked on the shoreline.</p><p>Sora nodded, catching his breath from his haste. </p><p>"Yup! I got the fish... and the wood..."</p><p>Sora dug into the pockets of his red jumper, and withdrew about four fish, but instead of wooden sticks, there was the heart shaped stone from earlier in his palm. As Kairi took the fish and put them in a basket beside her feet, she took notice of the stone.</p><p>"Oh... what's this?"</p><p>She picked it up and looked at it curiously. </p><p>Sora instantly could feel himself blushing, heat rushing to his face.</p><p>"It's a little heart... cute." Kairi remarked. Sora wondered if she noticed him blushing. </p><p>"Where'd you find this?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh, uh... on the shore." </p><p>"Well, this is a lucky find. You should keep it."</p><p>Sora stared down at the stone as she placed it back in his hand.</p><p>"Kairi?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Why don't you keep it?"</p><p>"Me? You sure?"</p><p>Sora nodded, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"Yeah... you like it, don't you?"</p><p>Kairi giggled. "I do."</p><p>"Then it's yours."</p><p>Sora smiled, placing it back into her hand and then looking in his other pocket for the wooden sticks. To his relief, they were there. He put them in the basket with the fish beside Kairi's feet.</p><p>"Well, that's everything."</p><p>"Nice work, Sora. You feeling tired?"</p><p>Sora shook his head.</p><p>"Me either. Wanna go swimming since Riku's not back yet?"</p><p>Sora shrugged. "Sure."</p><p>"Race you." Kairi said with a wink, running past him. Sora smiled, his legs picking up speed so he could catch up with her. Before he did, he gazed at her figure up ahead with admiration.</p><p>He didn't know when or how but... he would win her heart. One day. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>